Secreto En Red
by Yoko Elfen
Summary: sasuke y los demas han entrado a una pagina de internet en la cual mataron un gif y en la vida real murio una chica de la misma forma pero esto que tendra que ver con naruto? Final, gracias a todos los que leyeron
1. Usuario

**SECRETO EN RED**

**Capitulo 1.- usuario**

**Bla bla bla** – lo que dicen

Bla bla bla – accion

_**Bla bla bla**_ – lo que dicen los monitos o lo que dice la pagina

---------------------------

**Nos veremos mañana** – dice kakashi desapareciendo y quedando en su lugar humo

**Naruto! Porque no mejor hoy descansas te relajas y dejas que yo y sasuke tengamos una cita? **– decia la haruno – **después de todo hoy es martes y puedes dejar que lo vigile**

_**Tambien lo vigilare yo**_ – dice sai con aquella sonrisa falsa

Sasuke estaba en silencio mirando a naruto y esperando a que naruto negara esa oferta aunque no lo demostrara

"_**por favor naruto!!! Solo di no gracias son 2 palabras muy simples de decir! No me dejas con esa maniática teñida de rosa!"**_ – pensaba sasuke rogándole a los angeles que naruto digera no pero...era martes

Tsunade les habia dicho al equipo 7 que sasuke seria vigilado por naruto los dias lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingo mientras que los demas dias ya eran opcionales, si no queria vigilar a sasuke en su lugar lo vigilarian sai y sakura, y de esa forma sakura siempre le rogaba a naruto que se fuera y dejara a su vigilancia pero el unico dia en que el rubio estaba de acuerdo era los martes, dia en que se desaparecia.

**Arigato sakura-chan** – dice naruto sonriendo – **cuídenlo bien!** – dice naruto para luego irse tranquilamente

"_**No! Naruto no me abandones con esta loca!"**_ – piensa sasuke – **mh…** - mira serio a sakura y a sai

**Dijo cuidar?** – dice sai – **pero si sasuke emo debe de ser vigilado porque a sido un niño malo** – dice sai con cierto tono de burla

**Cállate imitación barata** – dice molesto sasuke quien siempre era molestado por sai aunque por su puesto sasuke nunca se quedaba callado ante cualquier insulto

**Sasuke-kun! Vamos por un helado si?** – dice sakura – **y podemos compartirlo juntos y tal vez después ir al cine donde esta oscuro**

**Sakura espero en tus planes este incluido porque de aquí a mañana también tendré que estar vigilando a sasuke baka** – dice sai quien en parte le molestaba que no le tomaran en cuenta aun para algo que el consideraba ridículo

"_**bendito seas sai! No me dejes solo con ella! TwT"**_ – piensa sasuke que cualquier escusa para no estar a solas con sakura le parecia perfecto –** baka**

**Hai, hai -.-** - dice la haruno quien habia olvidado por completo a sai y de esa forma los 3 empiezan a caminar e inconcientemente siendo guiados por sakura hacia un café-internet-papeleria-pasteleria y mas

Al entrar al lugar, el cual tenia varios pisos pero pequeños, es desabitado rápidamente al ver a sasuke uchiha ecepto unas cuantas personas que eran conocidos de los 3 ninjas que apenas estaban entrando

**Sakura-frentuda que haces aquí?** – pregunta ino quien estaba de pie junto a chouji y en frente de ellos 2 estaba shikamaru sentado enfrente de una computadora

**Vine por un helado con sasuke ino-cerda!** – dice sakura

**Como llegamos aquí? o.o** – pregunta sasuke

**Sin que nos diéramos cuenta ella nos guió aquí** – dice sai y ambos les salen una gota por la nuca

**Que problemático** – dice shikamaru y eso les basto a sai y a sasuke para acercarse a la computadora en la que estaba shikamaru dejando de lado a sakura y a ino quienes discutian

**Que es eso?** – pregunta sasuke viendo en la pantalla un gif del kyuubi riéndose y debajo del gif habia un mensaje que decia "baka" y de fondo tenia un color rojo sangre

**Una pagina de Internet…creímos que era un myspace pero nos pide una clave de 6 letras o mas y si no tenemos clave que nos inscribamos** – dice chouji

**Y porque no se inscriben?** – pregunta sai

**Porque solo nos aparece esto…** - dice shikamaru y en la esquina de la pantalla decia inscribir y al darle clic aparece un mensaje

_**+3 +**__**R4j0…**_

_**N1CK…**_

_**60+A D3 54NGR3…**_

_**Haz fallado 214 veces tu inscripción será negada**_

**También me marca las veces que e intentado entrar** – dice suspirando shikamaru – **que problemático**

Shikamaru se recarga en la silla y sasuke le da clic al boton para retroceder y ahí aparece una ventana que dice clave y un espacio en blanco

… - sasuke mira un momento la pantalla y escribe nostalgia y abajo aparece cargando para luego aparecer otra pagina

**Sasuke tu estas inscrito en esa pagina?** – pregunto chouji

**No…solo puse lo que crei** – contesta viendo la pagina que se ponia pero en eso aparece una ventana que abarcaba todo

_**Koonichiwa! Se bienvenido! A mi pagina! Wa! Que felicidad alguien me viene a visitar! **_

_**Entonces te importo verdad? TwT**_

Una monita con disfraz de oso y de cabellos cafes estaba hablando

_**Ne, ne! Espero disfruten de su estancia en esta pagina y recuerden no hagan lo mismo que hace nuestra estrella negra! Porque si lo hacen se pondra muy triste**_

**como que ya me callo mal la niña oso** – dice kiba quien habia llegado junto con hinata y shino pero al verlos se acercan a donde estaban y kiba rompe el silencio que habia

_**ya…ya…ya te caí mal? Gomenasai!**_

Dice la monita y en eso aparece un animal de negro y empieza a devorar a la monita y se cierra la ventana para aparecer otra donde salían diferentes monitos disfrazados de animales y un mensaje que decia selecciona tu nuevo guia

**O.O …** -sai miraba la pantalla y luego todos voltean a ver con una mirada de pocos amigos a kiba y luego voltean a ver la pagina – **como la haremos?**

**Que no sea una niña tan escandalosa!** – dice kiba

**Que sea niño** – dice hinata en voz baja pero la alcanzan a oír

**Que vista de ambu** – dice sai

**que tenga ojos azul oscuro** – dice sasuke

**que este sonriendo** – dice chouji

**que tenga raspones** – dice shikamaru

… - todos miran a shino – **que…tenga el cabello como el…mio? – **shino ni sabia que decir xP

todos miraron al monito como iba quedando y se dieron cuenta que se parecía a naruto incluso tenia las marquitas en las mejillas los cuales eran raspones aunque lo diferente era que tenia piel clara y con cabellos cafes

**que sea igual o mejor hacemos otro -** dice sasuke y lo miran y este solo toma el Mouse para ponerle la piel un poco morena, los cabellos se los pone rubios y le cambia los ojos a unos azul claro

**y…si lo ponemos orejitas de zorro?** – pregunta hinata

**y la cola también** – dice kiba y sasuke le pone orejas y cola de zorro

**aceptar **– dicen todos y sasuke le da clic a aceptar y aparece un monito igual a naruto que estaba acostado en el suelo durmiendo y luego se pone de pie sonriendo

_**sere su guia en esta pagina la cual habla de lo que siente la estrella negra cualquier duda solo escribela aquí **_

dice el monito señalando debajo de el una barra que habia aparecido en blanco para escribir

**hasta el tiene el tono de voz de naruto** – dice sai

**y se le parece mucho** – dice hinata viendo el monito

kiba toma el teclado y empieza a escribir

**eres un tonto y feo **– dice kiba escribiendo

_**es tu reflejo lo que vez en la pantalla presiona el botón F2 para cualquier ayuda **_

contesta el monito que se parecía a naruto y sube a la esquina de la ventana y la cierra dejando la pagina a la que shikamaru había intentado entrar

habia monitos parecidos al monito que se habia ido y todos se empiezan a meter en links, archivos y mas cosas que habian en la pagina la cual tenia un fondo negro con fuego rojo moviéndose y resaltaba unos links que decian fotos, usuarios, diario, y otras cosa pero en el centro habia una columna ancha que decia noticias y un signo de play

**dale clic shikamaru!** – decia kiba moviendolo

**que problemático** – dice shikamaru un poco molesto y le da clic y aparece un monito cubierto por una manta negra y tenia una oz y se via unos ojos rojos y se rie maléficamente

_**lo mas reciente en las noticias de la muerte! Wuajajajaja!**_

_**Lo mas nuevo a sido que un usuario a matado a sara! Para ver el cementerio dale clic a mi oz para ver fotos de sara dale clic a mi rostro**_

**O.O e-ella no-no era una persona real verdad? solo era un monito cualquiera de la computadora jeje** – dice kiba

**Veamos las fotos** – dice sasuke y toma el Mouse para darle clic al rostro del monito

**Disculpen ocupamos darle mantenimiento a las computadoras** – dice un chico con un gorro que le cubria los ojos y a lado suyo habia un señor uniformado listo para ver las computadoras – **pero los demas pisos estan disponibles**

**Si tan solo dénos 5 minutos** – dice sai y todos habian volteado a ver al muchacho pero al voltear vieron que estaba en la pagina de google – **donde esta la pagina?…**

**Muy bien muchachos vallanse a jugar** – dice el hombre uniformado acercandose a unos cables los cuales estaban hechos nudo y metido a presión en un solo enchufe – **aquí no parece haber problemas**

**Vamos al dance dance revolution? Esta en el tercer piso** – pregunta kiba sonriendo

**Hai!** – dicen todos

**Alguien a muerto!** – decian unos ninjas dirigiéndose hacia un lugar donde estaba lleno de personas y kiba se pone palido

**Kiba-kun solo es coincidencia** – dice hinata

**Si, es mas vamos a ver el cadáver** – dice sai

**s-s-si** – de esa forma sale el grupo en habia donde estaba el muerto

**o.O donde estan los demas? Donde esta sasuke-kun?! ToT** – pregunta la haruno y la yamanaka

**se fueron a sus casas** – dice el chico que traia el gorro

**bua! Sasuke-kun me abandono** – ambas empiezan a llorar y a gritar desconsoladamente -.-U

mientras tanto kiba y los demas iba llegando y como pueden atraviesan esa multitud y al estar en frente ven a una chica de cabellos cortos cafes al igual que sus ojos y la mitad de su cuerpo ya no estaba había sido como devorada y a lado de ella estaba escrito "sara a muerto" con sangre y cuervos se acercaban para devorar los organos que aun estaban enteros estando rodeado lo que quedaba el cuerpo de sangre

**tiene marcas de colmillos tal vez caninos** – dice un ninja que revisaba el cuerpo

**pero son grandes y porque nadie vio cuando la mataron?** – pregunta

**nadie lo sabe de repente la zona quedo bacía** – de la nada la cale se quedo sola

kiba al ver el cadáver y ver el nombre se asusta y sale corriendo y tras el van sus amigos y después de estar lo suficientemente alejados kiba se detiene y se arrodilla

**yo no la e matado!, yo no la e matado!** – decia kiba

**solo es una coincidencia** – decía hinata para tratarlo de calmar

**hay mucha chicas que se pueden llamar sara** – decía shino

**eso no fue una coincidencia!** – decía kiba

**no fue una coincidencia** – dice shikamaru – **pero alguien debió de haberla matado y no fuiste tu kiba**

**shikamaru tiene razón kiba** – dice sai

kiba por fin se calma y todos estan en silencio hasta que sasuke decide romper aquel silencio

**a quien le pertenezca esa pagina puede que halla sido quien la mato** – dice sasuke

**tenia fotos podemos ver sus fotos y saber quien es o leer lo que a escrito para identificarlo** – dice shikamaru

…………………….

Yoko elfen: Aquí finaliza el primer capitulo de este fanfic dejen reviews n-n

Kitsune: yoko elfen no tiene vida social asi que siempre escribe los caps. pronto –o-

Yoko elfen: calla! O solo seras un extra

Kitsune: no me importa –w-

Yoko elfen T-T


	2. Curiosidad

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SECRETO EN RED**

**Capitulo 2.- Curiosidad**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bla bla bla** – lo que dicen

"**Bla bla bla"** - pensamiento

Bla bla bla – accion

_**Bla bla bla**_ – lo que dicen los monitos o lo que dice la pagina

---------------------------

**tenia fotos podemos ver sus fotos y saber quien es o leer lo que a escrito para identificarlo** – dice shikamaru

continuamos…

**quien tiene computadora en su casa?** – pregunta kiba

después de que kiba preguntara solo habia silencio

**creo que vi una computadora en la casa de naruto pero dudo que sirva** – dice sasuke

**con que pueda entrar a internet no importa lo demas** – dice shikamaru

y de esa forma todos se dirigen a la casa de naruto y tocan la puerta pero nadie contesta

**tal vez no esta naruto-kun** – dice hinata

**es normal el a estado viviendo en mi casa porque no pensaba yo vivir en la suya **– dice sasuke y al abrir la casa ve que esta limpia solo un poco empolvada

todos al entrar se asombran al ver la casa de naruto limpia y asi entran a todas las habitaciones buscando la computadora

todos encontraron la pc, teclado y todo lo de una computadora por separado y cuando lo juntaron y la conectado increíblemente si funcionaba y al entrar a internet la pagina de inicio era la de mozilla firefox

**o.o …** - todos miran la pantalla

**shikamaru como era la url?** – pregunta sasuke

**yo…no me acuerdo** – dice shikamaru tratando de recordar

**yo la anote** – dice hinata y saca un papelito en el cual no tenia nada escrito – **pero yo lo escribí**

**donde vieron la url de la pagina?** – pregunto sai

**no me acuerdo…solo fuimos al Internet buscando esa pagina pero no se donde la vimos** – dice chouji

… - shino oprimió el botón F2 y apareció el monito que se parecía a naruto en la pantalla

_**veo que haz vuelto usuario naruto**_

decia el monito

_**te uniste y ya no quisiste volver pero espero no olvides que aquí siempre estarás registrado y por cierto haz recibido muchos comentarios y saludos de tus queridas amigas y se a hecho el resumen diario de cada día de tu vida**_

se habré una ventana era la pagina de internet

**naruto esta unido?** – pregunto chouji

…_**espera! Tu no eres el usuario naruto! Haz accedido a la pagina desde otra cuenta ahora recibirás un castigo!**_

El monito desaparece y en su lugar se habré una ventana donde aparecía el gif del kyuubi y debajo decia trampas y sobre la computadora había una camara de computadora la cual se enciende y se empieza a mover y enfoca a chouji y le toma una foto

_**Cargando…cargando…**_

En la pantalla se empieza a formar un monito igual a chouji y a lado a aparece el monito que se parecia a la muerte

_**Así que eres un gordinflón de seguro ni siquiera sabes a que te metiste bola de grasa por eso la estrella negra te a dado un ligero castigo wuajajajaja!**_

El gif de chouji estaba de pie mirando al gif de la muerte y este iba a matarlo con su oz pero antes de tocarlo le da un golpe en el corazon con el lado del palo

_**Tienes 5 minutos para correr cerdo! Wuajajaja!**_

**Chicos no me pasara nada verdad?** – pregunto chouji asustado

**No lo se** – dice shikamaru y ve que en la pantalla aparece un cronometro y solo quedaban 3 minutos

**Hay que cerrarlo todo** – dice kiba e intenta cerrar las ventanas pero seguia ahí la del cronometro

**Oprime Alt, ctrl y delete** – dice hinata viendo como ahora quedaba 2 minutos y kiba lo hace pero no pasa nada – **alt, F4!** _(mi teclado esta en ingles n-nU) _– kiba lo hace pero no se cierra y shino apaga la computadora pero seguia ahí la ventana y shikamaru la desconecta pero aun seguía ahi y cuando se termina el tiempo…

**Chouji!** – dicen todos al ver como este cae al suelo

Hinata se acerca al cuerpo de chouji y le revisa

**Su corazon se a detenido!** – sai y sasuke levantan con dificultad a chouji y lo llevan al hospital

Ya habia pasado una hora y todos estaban en el hospital en la parte de espera esperando que algun doctor les dijera algo pero nadie les decia nada

**Y si…chouji muere?** – pregunta hinata asustada y tratando de no llorar – **como sara?**

Ino y sakura venian corriendo y al verlos a todos ino es la primera en hablar

**Como esta chouji?!** – pregunta ino

**No lo sabemos nadie nos a dicho algo** – dice shikamaru mirando el suelo

**Que le sucedió?** – pregunto sakura

**Se supone que se le habia parado el corazon y hemos estado esperando aquí…** – dice shino

**Donde han estado ustedes?** – pregunta kiba

**Habiamos ido a la casa de sasuke-kun pero cuando vimos que no habia nadie fuimos al lugar de entrenamiento de su equipo para ver si no estaba entrenando sasuke pero solo vimos a naruto platicando con una chica de cabello cortos cafes, de ojos cafes y de piel muy palida y ambos caminaban como deprimidos** – dice ino

**Si y naruto decia algo como…sara vamos con los demas** – dice sakura – **me sorprende que naruto no nos halla contado que tenia mas amigos y que por ellos se desaparezca cada martes** – decia sakura molesta

**Dijiste sara?** – pregunta kiba

**Si porque?** – pregunta sakura y en eso viene una enfermera

**El joven chouji se encuentra bien pero para estar totalmente seguros de que esta bien se le dará de alta mañana por la tarde** – dice la enfermera quien tenia una bufanda y luego se va

**Que suerte la de chouji el no tendra el entrenamiento** – dice ino

**Vamos a buscar a naruto** – dice kiba

**Tal vez halla ido a comer ramen** – dice sai

**O puede que aun ande por la zona de entrenamiento** – dice shikamaru

**O que ande con jiraiya en las aguas termales** – dice sasuke

**hay que dividirnos en 3 equipos de 2 y asi buscarlo mas rápido** – dice shikamaru

**yo voy con sasuke!** – dice sakura

**No! Yo voy en el equipo de sasuke** – dice ino

**No, ustedes 2 se quedaran aquí para decirle a chouji que fuimos a buscar a naruto **– dice sasuke

**Pe-pero sasuke-kun! ToT** – dicen la yamanaka y la haruno

**Yo me voy con shino! E hiremos al ichiraku** – dice kiba sonriendo pasando un brazo por el cuello de shino – **estas de acuerdo?**

… - shino solo asiente teniendo un leve sonrojo xD

**De acuerdo…hinata con quien te vaz?** – pregunta shikamaru y hinata ve como sai y sasuke estaba mandandose miradas de odio y diciendose insultos por lo bajo

**Eto…** - dice hinata con una gota recorriendo su nuca

**Te entiendo… vamonos juntos a la zona de entrenamiento** – dice shikamaru – **y ustedes vallanse a las aguas termales y nos reuniremos en el future magic** – dice shikamaru refiriendose al local que era Internet-papeleria-cafeteria-y mas xD el cual asi se llamaba _(el nombre lo saque de un lugar donde juegan cartas de yu gi oh mis hermanos aunque nomas se llama future)_

De esa forma todos se van y se quedan en el hospital sakura e ino

**Disculpe podemos ver a chouji?** – pregunta ino a la enfermera

La enfermera la cual les habia hablado hace unos minutos y se encontraba de tras de un escritorio el cual estaba cercas de donde estan ino y sakura con los ojos abiertos viendo unos papeles con la bufanda en el cuello

**No tiene calor con eso?** – pregunto sakura y se acerco a la enfermera – **hey! Me ollo?** – pregunto sakura y la mueve del hombro

**Yo no sabia a lo que me metia** – dice la enferma

**Que?** – pregunto ino y en eso la cabeza de la enfermera cae al suelo y junto con su cabeza los brazos soltando los papeles y tiñendo la bufanda de rojo la cual al caer al piso se habian formado letras en la tela y la computadora que tenia la enfermera la cual tenia el protector de pantalla pero de la nada se quita y estaba abierta la pagina a la cual antes habian entrado shikamaru y los demas y se habre una ventana

_**Trampas nivel 1 – akimichi chouji**_

_**Expulsión – usuario sweet ninja**_ _(nick de la enfermera)_

Mientras sasuke y los demas ya se habian reunido en la future magic en la parte del cyber

**Supieron donde esta naruto?** – pregunto sasuke

**El dueño del ichiraku dijo que habia una chica de cabello largos y rosas igual que sus ojos que esperaba con naruto y cuando el llego venia acompañado con la chica de cabellos cafes y naruto traia una caja y ni siquiera comieron solo se fueron** – dice kiba teniendo un pedasito de fideo en la mejilla y todos lo miran – **no me pude aguantar olia bien n-nU** – shino toma con la mano el trocito de fideo _(seria mejor con la boca no creen?)_ y se lo come

**Tambien nos dijo que hablaban de reunirse en la casa de naruto y que ya los estaba esperando alguien en su casa desde la mañana** – dice shino

**Pero si estuvimos ahí** – dice sasuke

**En la zona de entrenamiento estaba konohamaru jugando con sus 2 amigos y nos dijo que ahí vio a naruto pasando con una caja junto con la chica de cabellos cafes y ojos cafes** – dice shikamaru

**Y en las aguas termales jiraiya nos dijo que vio a naruto hablando con una chica la de cabellos rubios y ojos color ámbar que por cierto estaba desnuda y también le hablaba a otra que estaba en el agua y que detrás de el venían las que ustedes mencionaron y traía aun la caja y luego se fueron** – dice sai

**Kitsune nosotros ya nos vamos que ya vez como se pone naru si no les llevo sus mangas** – dice un chico que traia una caja era de cabellos hasta los hombros de color verdes oscuros al igual que sus ojos y con el venia una chica de cabellos cortos y de un color azul palido igual que sus ojos – **deberías de cerrar un rato para venir a su casa**

Todos voltean a ver hacia donde estaban ellos

**Lo haria pero para sacarlos a todos de los diferentes pisos esta muy difícil aparte ocupo la ayuda las trabajadoras las cuales se fueron con su amiguito** – dice el chico de nombre kitsune el cual era rubio pero las puntas de su cabello eran naranjas y su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba leyendo una revista

**Van a bailar el mismo baile que el de lucky star** – dice el chico de cabellos verdes oscuros

**Ahí estaré!** – dice y saca como un radio – **lo sentimos future magic cerrara temprano tal vez dentro de 3 horas abramos y quien no salga se le considerara ladrón y se le demandara por una suma increíble de dinero **– dice kitsune

De esa forma como su fuera una estampida todos salen corriendo llevándose consigo a shikamaru y a los demas y cuando intentan entrar las puertas estaban cerradas

**Maldición!** – dice kiba

**No pueden haberse desaparecido asi como si nada** – dice sasuke

**Y si salieron por otra puerta?** – pregunta sai y en eso voltean a ver un callejón y se iban acercando pero en eso iban saliendo corriendo la chica de cabellos azul palido, el chico de cabello verdes oscuros y el chico rubio de puntas naranjas

De esa forma sasuke y los demas ocultan su chakra y los empiezan a seguir hasta un punto donde habian entrado a un bosque y de repente ellos se detienen

**Porque nos siguen?** – pregunto el chico rubio

Todos bajaron de los arboles un poco sorprendidos pues habían sido muy cuidadosos para no ser descubiertos

**Como supieron que los estábamos siguiendo?** – pregunto sasuke

**Quien hace las preguntas soy yo** – dice el chico rubio y la chica que iba con ellos alza el brazo y aparece una oz y un estilo de protector que protegía toda la parte de sus ojos era metálico y al tomar la oz aparece una capa la cual la cubre por completo

**Dejemos de lado las preguntas y comamos un poco que sara no me satisfacio** – dice el chico de cabellos verdes oscuros mostrando unos colmillos

Todos iban a sacar sus kunais y/o shurikens pero en eso sienten caen al suelo quedando inconcientes

**Cada día eres mas rápido naruto-kun** – dice la chica a naruto quien tenia los ojos rojos y las marcas de sus mejillas mas remarcadas

Era lo unico que habia alcanzado a oir sasuke antes de ser bruscamente levantado al igual que los demas y atados a un arbol donde les vendaron los ojos

**La curiosidad es motivo de castigo** – dice el chico de cabellos verdes oscuros **– y el castigo inicia**

…………………….

Yoko elfen: creo que este capitulo no quedo tan bien -.-

Kitsune: nada de lo que tu escribes queda bien

Yoko elfen: callate!

Kitsune: tu no me mandas!

Yoko elfen: por cierto entre mas reviews manden mas pronto subire el cap. jiji

…………………….

Yoko elfen: contestemos los reviews!

Kitsune: no tengo otra opcion verdad? -.-U

Yoko elfen: no y eto…el primer review es de **Apiskuld** dice que me saque un 10! Sugoii!

kitsune: como quisieras sacar eso en la escuela

yoko elfen: kitsune si no quieres que te rompa el brazo deja de molestarme

kitsune: hai –o- y quien mas traumado sera sasuke creo que ya se le notara lo traumado en el proximo capitulo y de que naruto se petatea yo digo que se volvera mas emo que sasuke

yoko elfen: sasuke no es emo! Solo lo e puesto porque lo vi en una imagen jiji

kitsune: -.-U si es emo!

Yoko elfen: eto…tambien nos dejo un review **madyhappy**!

Kitsune: diciéndonos que ya le matan las ansias como quisiera que las ansias mataran a yoko elfen -.-

Yoko elfen: fingiré no haber oido eso y la verdad no me habia dado cuenta que el cap. Habia sido misterioso

Kitsune: tu nunca te das cuenta de nada incluso tu casa se puede estar quemando y tu ni te das cuenta

Yoko elfen: **torishira** nos dejo un review diciendo que le gusta los fanfics de misterio…en serio parece de misterio? o.O

Kitsune: si lo dicen es porque si parecen asi que quita esa cara

Yoko elfen: enojon y bueno torishira espero te halla gustado el cap. n-n

Yoko elfen: ne, ne! Kitsune! **Lady sesshoumaru** nos mando un review!

Kitsune: O.O es increíble que quiera leer otro fanfic tuyo

Yoko elfen: baka y lady sesshoumaru! Wa! Que feliz estoy me mandaste un review y gaara no esta enojado verdad? n-nU por lo que le paso en mi otro fanfic jiji

Kitsune: jajajaja! Lo hiciste uke y si no bastara hiciste que pudiera dar hijos jajajaja!

Yoko elfen: jeje y espero te halla gustado este cap. (kitsune le da un abrazo a lady sesshoumaru) por cierto kitsune te extraño

Kitsune: y bueno tambien nos dejo **Mireya humbolt**

Yoko elfen: wai! Y que nos dice, y que nos dice?!

Kitsune: dice que le recuerda una película que vio hace tiempo (suspira) mireya humbolt creeme la película sera mejor y si era de terror dudalo mucho que esta la halla visto que prefiere ver a los ositos cariñositos que algo de terror

Yoko elfen: T-T

Yoko elfen: **Kurumi uchiha** nos dejo un review y le asusto un pokito mi fic! OwO

Kitsune: lo que te debe de dar miedo es la loca de yoko elfen no ese fanfic

Yoko elfen: mejor no hables y aquí la continuación y esta bien escrito!? Yei!

Kitsune: a de ser mentira porque tu tienes la peor letra y la peor ortografía

Kitsune: **Ericksmoke91** nos mando un review diciendo que lo continuemos porque esta interesante

Yoko elfen: soy feliz n0n

Kitsune: de seguro leia otro fic al mismo tiempo por eso dice eso -.-U

Yoko elfen: tu nunca me animas

Kitsune: nunca lo intento


	3. Recuerdos

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SECRETO EN RED**

**Capitulo 3.- Recuerdos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bla bla bla** – lo que dicen

"**Bla bla bla"** - pensamiento

Bla bla bla – accion

_**Bla bla bla**_ – lo que dicen los monitos o lo que dice la pagina

---------------------------

**La curiosidad es motivo de castigo** – dice el chico de cabellos verdes oscuros **– y el castigo inicia**

continuamos…

Todos tardaron en despertar pero sintieron como estaban vendados y atados e intentaban zafarse de las cuerdas pero nadie podia

**Ya despertaron** – dice una voz femenina

**Veamos…son 6 perfecto jeje** – dice una voz masculina

No te emociones que le prometimos a naruto que no los íbamos a devorar, matar o lastimar – dice una voz femenina

**Dijiste naruto!?** – pregunto sasuke

**naruto permitio esto?!** – pregunto sai

**naru-chan no solo nos lo permitió nos ayudo aunque nos hizo prometer que no les hariamos nada malo sin razón alguna** – dice una voz femenina diferente a la que ya habia hablado

**pero yo si tengo una buena razon por la cual atacarte** – una chica habia agarra con fuerza el cuello de kiba – **tu me mataste!** – grito molesta – **sabes lo que es morir siendo devorado vivo!?**

**Tu eres sara?!** – pregunto kiba

**Exacto!** – dijo sara – **no sabes lo que haz hecho?** – dice y por su voz se notaba que estaba llorando – **hace unas horas yo podia caminar entre la gente sin problemas, podia estar en cualquier lado…pero ahora si quiero estar en konoha debo de estar oculta porque si me ven como explico que todo el mundo vio parte de mi cadáver y que al siguiente rato ande como si nada entera y tan pálida como un muerto!?**

**El no queria matarte** – dice shikamaru – **solo hizo un comentario**

**Asi que tu lo oiste jeje –** dice otra voz pero era masculina – **imagino que todos estaban ahí no?** – nadie dijo ni hizo nada – **respondan!** – decia molesto

**Si** – dice shino

**Perfecto! Muerte que nos puedes decir del castigo?...** – era la misma voz masculina y se empezó a oir como si alguien oprimiera teclas – **de acuerdo…por matar a alguien 2 puntos, por ser varios en una sola cuenta 2 puntos…por ser conocidos del usuario naruto su castigo sera nivel 2 tiempo limite 1 hora**

se empezo a oir nuevamente el tecleo de algo pero ese sonido se perdia entre los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de los ninjas y la joven de cabellos azul palido escribia en una laptop

_**A las 19 horas 37 minutos y 4 segundos inicio el castigo…**_

_**Grabación… **__(signo de play)_

en la grabacion se oian gritos de tortura que pertenecian a shikamaru y los demás a quienes les eran lanzados shurikens y más armas con filo

_**A las 20 horas 37 minutos y 4 segundos finalizo el castigo…**_

_**Estado en general: moribundos**_

_**Ayuda brindada a las 21 horas 02 minutos 48 segundos**_

_**Estado en general: a salvo**_

_**Castigo nivel 3, 1 hora**_

_**-uchija saske**_

_**-nara shikamaru**_

_**-inuzuka kiba**_

_**-hyuuga hinata**_

_**-aburame shino**_

_**-sai**_

_**Total y porque del d**__**ía**_

_**-akimichi chouji**_

_**Intento de acceso en cuenta ajena**_

_**Nivel 1**_

_**-sweet ninja**_

_**Intento de hackeo y rastreo**_

_**expulsion**_

_**-uchija saske**_

_**-nara shikamaru**_

_**-inuzuka kiba**_

_**-hyuuga hinata**_

_**-aburame shino**_

_**-sai**_

_**Matar, uso de la misma cuenta por varias personas**_

_**Nivel 4**_

_**Ayuda de un usuario**_

_**Nivel 3**_

_**No juegues con fuego por que te puedes quemar, la curiosidad mato al gato, un secreto sera secreto solo si 2 personas lo saben**_

_**Estas son las noticias de la muerte**_

3 días transcurrieron donde sasuke y los demas habian sido encontrados gravemente heridos atados a unos árboles habian despertado el segundo día y se les dio de alta al tercer día por la mañana teniendo asi la oportunidad de volver a su entrenamientos de equipo cosa que todos cumplieron

**Sakura no bino hoy…** - dice naruto caminando junto a sasuke quien no habia dicho nada en toda la mañana al igual que sai y los 3 jóvenes se encontraban caminando pues ya habia terminado el entrenamiento y se dirigían a la casa de sasuke uchiha _(incluido sai)_

De esa forma los 3 entraron a la casa de sasuke en total silencio cosa que incomodaba a naruto y con fuerza hacen que naruto se siente en el sillon

**Que les pasa?!** – pregunto naruto molesto

**Naruto** – dice sasuke entre serio y enojado bastándole eso a naruto para estarse quieto – **de donde conocías a esas personas?**

**Los-los conozco de un club** – dice naruto

**Naruto tu tienes una cuenta en una pagina de Internet** – dice sai – **como entraste a esa pagina?**

**Pa-pagina de Internet? De que hablan yo ni siquiera uso computadora** –dice naruto tratándose de poner de pie pero se lo impedían sai y sasuke quienes estaban de pie en frente de el

**Naruto tu tienes una computadora en tu casa** – dice sasuke

…**yo no la e usado desde hace casi 10 años** – dice naruto – **porque la tuvieron que volver a utilizar?! **– pregunto naruto en un grito mirando el suelo – **porque la tuvieron que prender?...**

**Naruto…ya sabes de que pagina hablamos?** – pregunto sasuke con un tono comprensivo y naruto asintio – **como la encontraste?**

**Tu hermano me la dio** – dice naruto con un tono seco de sentimientos

**Como!?** – pregunto sasuke

**Cuando tenia 7 años estaba solo y deprimido pero…un día estaba caminando cercas del bosque y…** - decia naruto

--FLASH BACK--

Eran de noche y naruto estaba con un semblante triste y a la vez serio pero en eso choca con itachi quien traía el sharingan activado y al ver a naruto este sigue como si nada

**No te va a doler?** – pregunto naruto e itachi no contesto – **después de todo estas solo **

**Lo hize para probarme** – dice itachi serio

**Cuando estoy triste me desquito con mi cuerpo pero lo oculto con algo que encontré tirado en el departamento en el que vivo** – naruto le enseña el brazo a itachi y no se veia nada en su brazo pero naruto saca un pedazo de tela que guardaba en su pantalón y se limpia dejando a la vista muchas cicatrices y moretones – **los moretones me lo hicieron unos muchachos mayores que me lanzaron piedras **– decia naruto

Itachi mira a naruto y empieza a buscar en una bolsita y saca un papelito

**Decian que me respetaban pero mas bien me temían por eso me desaparecía por unas horas y entraba aquí** – dice itachi dandole el papel a naruto – **ahí nadie sabe quien eres por eso no te pueden temer u odiar yo siempre hallaba consuelo porque podía decir lo que quisiera sin preocupación y creo que esto tambien te ayudara a ti –** dice itachi mientras que naruto veia en aquel papel escrita una url – **mata ne **– de esa forma itachi le da un beso en la frente a naruto y se va

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

**Itachi te dio un beso en la frente?!** – pregunta alterado sasuke – _**"maldito como se atrevio a besar a mi naru en la frente…mi? o.O…fingire no haber pensado eso"**_

**Porque gritas?** – pregunta sai quien se habia tapado los oidos igual que naruto y sasuke no contesta – naruto síguenos contando

**Bueno…después de eso iruka-sensei me regalo una computadora y asi entraba todos los días a esa pagina y escribia siempre lo que me pasaba e hice amigas quienes me contaban sus tristezas y para eso en el departamento en el que vivo también vivía una mujer la cual tenia muchas misiones por eso no estaba casi y no le importaba si estaba o no en su casa** – dice naruto

--FLAS BACK--

**naruto ya llegue** – dice una mujer de largo cabello de color cobre, era una mujer muy hermosa con una sonrisa en el rostro – **otra vez en la computadora?** – pregunta la mujer al ver a naruto en frente de la computadora

**hize una monita igual a ti** – dice naruto mostrandole la pantalla y era cierto habia una monita igual a la mujer – quedo bien?

Si quedo muy bien – decia revolviéndole el cabello – hire a preparar la cena – dice la mujer para dirigirse a la cocina y en la pantalla de la computadora aparece un Chat

_**N4RUT0: sombra visítame**_

_**50M8R4: si te visito algo malo pasara**_

_**N4RUT0: no es cierto visítame!**_

_**50M8R4: ahorita?**_

_**N4RUT0: hai!**_

_**Z0RR0: yo tambien voy!**_

_**N4RUT0: vengan ambos!**_

_**50M8R4: ahí estaremos naru-chan**_

Una luz cegadora cubre la habitación haciendo que naruto cerrara los ojos y al abrirlo todo seguia igual

**naruto** – dice una voz y cuando naruto voltea ve a un niño de cabellos rubios y en las puntas eran naranjas tenia unas largas uñas como garras

**zorro?** – pregunta naruto

**no pude ir pero tu viniste a mi** – dice aquel niño –** las visitas son felices cuando llega alguien y son triste cuando se van pero ahora eso cera al revés** – dice el niño

**hhaaaa!** – se oye un grito desde la cocina y naruto va corriendo hacia alla para encontrarse con la mujer con quien vivia y una niña de cabellos negro igual que sus ojos estando de piel frente a ella

la sombra de la niña se elevaba y se separaba de ella para atravesar sus ojos y salira por la nuca empezando de esa forma a derramar sangre pero la mujer seguía viva y ahora la sombra vuelve a entrar para ahora salir por la boca

**Deténganse! No le hagan nada!** – gritaba naruto

Un pedazo de sombra cae al suelo para subir por la pierna de la mujer y luego pasarse a su brazo y entrar por los dedos reventándoselos y si no bastara empezaba a entrar por las venas haciendo que se resaltaran como si estuvieran hinchadas

algo negro entraba por sus ojos destrozándoselos saliendo por la parte de atrás de la nuca y volviendo a entrar y saliendo por la boca derramando sangre y otra cosa negra empieza a entrar por lo dedos reventándoselos y entrando por las venas las cuales empezaban como a hincharse para luego explotar manchando toda la cocina de sangre

**por-porque hicieron eso?** – pregunto naruto con lagrimas en los ojos estando todo manchado

**algo malo pasara…o algo malo haré si te visito** – dice la chica acercándose a naruto y lo abraza era un poco mas bajita que el – **me perdonas naru?**

… - naruto estaba confundido y dolido pues aquella mujer a la que habia matado la niña habia sido la segunda en aceptarlo - **hai**

**Arigato naru-chan** – dice la niña y se separa de el – **desde ahora y para siempre todos seremos tus amigos** – dice sonriendo y el niño se acerca a naruto y sobre las marquitas que naruto tenia en las mejillas le hace unas cortadas con las garras

**Nos vemos naruto** – dice el chico abrazandolo y de esa forma vuelve a haber una luz cegadora haciendo que naruto volviera a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos ve que estaba frente a la computadora manchado de sangre y al levantar la vista ve que en la pantalla habia una casa o mejor dicho estaba su departamento y se veia a el frente a la computadora, el cuerpo muerto de la mujer en la cocina y ninjas empezando a entrar a la casa y al instante naruto cierra todo

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

**Después de eso ninjas decian que yo la habia matado y otros ninjas decían que la habían matado al intentar protegerme de algun enemigo o alguien** – decia naruto triste

… - sasuke y sai estaban en silencio que podían decir que eso estaba mal? o que hubiera dicho algo pero en parte su historia era ilógica pero con lo que habían pasado podían creerlo mientras que los demás ninjas de konoha dirían que estaban mintiendo al decir la verdad

**Naruto a donde vaz los martes?** – pregunta sasuke

**Yo voy…es un secreto** – dice naruto

**Porque no nos dices?** – pregunta sai

**Un secreto solo será secreto siempre y cuando lo sepan 2 personas** – dice naruto

**Si no nos quieres decir no nos digas** – dice sai – **pero debes de alejarte de esas personas a las que llamas amigos**

**No!** – dice en un grito naruto – **no me pienso alejar de mis amigos**

**Tus amigos mandaron a chouji al hospital, mandaron a sai y a mi al hospital igual que al equipo de kiba y al de shikamaru! mataron a una enfermera y a una de ellos!** – dice sasuke – **al estar con ellos te pones en peligro a ti mismo! Que not e das cuenta?!**

**la curiosidad mato al gato…** - dice bajo naruto – **su curiosidad es la causa de su daño! No les pasara nada siempre y cuando no les hagan nada! **

**Que dices?! Chouji solo dijo algo e hicieron que se le parara el corazón y nosotros nomás queríamos saber donde estabas pero veo que a ti mas te importan eso "amigos" que lo que nos pase a los que hemos estado contigo durante mucho tiempo** – dice sasuke serio

En eso suena un reloj que marcaban las 10

**Ya me voy recuerden que kakashi-sensei dijo que no habria entrenamiento** – dice sai

Sai por favor ven mañana junto con sakura para vigilar a sasuke – dice naruto

**Hai…** - dice sai saliendo de la casa

…………………….

Yoko elfen: la primera hoja me lo pense pero las siguiente 3 y media la hize como iba saliendo de mi cabeza

Kitsune: crei que de tu cabeza solo salian cosas yaoi, kawaii y gore

Yoko elfen: pues eso tuvo aunque fue shonen ai jiji un kiss de ita-chan a naru-chan

Kitsune: -.-U que rara es…

…………………….

Yoko elfen: es hora de responder los reviews! Que emocion! n0n

Kitsune: que enfermicion -.- me enfermas yoko elfen

Yoko elfen: regalo a un chico zorro alguien lo quiere? u.ú

Kitsune: no hablas en serio verdad? O.O

Yoko elfen: **lady sesshoumaru** nos envio un review! Arigato! (tengo un papelito donde lo estoy leyendo) por cierto por fin tengo un escritorio con una silla con rueditas wi!

Kitsune: porque mi silla no tiene y dame eso! (le quita el papel a yoko elfen) hace mucho que no veo a lady T-T aunque creo que es por culpa de cierto mapache pelirrojo celoso y posesivo

Yoko elfen: jiji n-un **mireya humbolt** nos envio otro review! Y no se acuerda del nombre de la peli pero era española

Kitsune: yoko elfen solo ha visto una española y a sido en la escuela y ni la termino de ver

Yoko elfen: y pues…como vez si hirieron a sasuke y a kiba pero no murieron!

Kitsune: que milagro de tu parte no haberlos matado –o-

Yoko elfen: **darkchibi** nos mando un review! n0n

Kitsune: diciendo que es raro tu fic je! Por fin alguien se da cuenta de eso

Yoko elfen: si pero le gusto!

Kitsune: a quien le importa eso dijo que era raro!

Yoko elfen: y te mando besitos! n-n

Kitsune: que!? O////O

Yoko elfen: jajajaja! Kitsune se sonroja fácilmente

Kitsune: callate tu tambien!

Yoko elfen: **Kurumi uchiha** nos envio otro review!

Kitsune: segura que es un review y no una carta de demanda?

Yoko elfen: como me haces enojar

Kitsune: y que si le habia asustado un poquito me pregunto si esta vez se asusto mas con lo que le paso a la mujer

Yoko elfen: eso lo sabremos en el proximo review que nos mande!


	4. Prueba

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SECRETO EN RED**

**Capitulo 4.- Prueba**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bla bla bla** – lo que dicen

"**Bla bla bla"** - pensamiento

Bla bla bla – accion

_**Bla bla bla**_ – lo que dicen los monitos o lo que dice la pagina

---------------------------

**Sai por favor ven mañana junto con sakura para vigilar a sasuke** – dice naruto

**Hai…** - dice sai saliendo de la casa

continuamos…

**y que? Vaz a salir con tus amiguitos a ver a quien matan?** – pregunta sasuke viendo que ya se habia ido sai

**que te importa uchiha** – dice naruto aun sentado en el sillon y saca de su ropa un manga el cual empieza a leer

**eres un…** - sasuke iba a decir algo pero empieza a oirse la melodía del opening de chobits let me be with you

**moshi moshi** – contesta naruto sacando un celular naruto separa de su oido el celular pues se oian a la perfeccion los gritos

**naruto! Entra al msn! Ocupamos hablar de algo importante!!!** – gritaba una voz notablemente de chica

**gomen ahorita no puedo yo… **- decia naruto con un tono de voz un tanto seca y tranquila pero lo interrumpe la voz

**como que no puedes!? Dime eso cuando se te rompa los dedos o cuando estes en un momento de vida o muerte!** – dice la voz

**mas tarde tal vez** – dice naruto sin perder aquel tono y cuelga

**naruto haz cambiado** – dice sasuke mirando a naruto – **tu no eras asi**

**yo siempre e sido asi tan solo que ellos me dieron una mascara de alegría y algarabía para esconderme de la realidad** – dice naruto mirando el techo

se volvio a oir el celular y naruto lo reviso habia recibido un mensaje y en su rostro se pudo ver una mueca de sorpresa y al instante naruto se dirige a la puerta y habia una caja la cual toma y entra sacando de ahí una laptop y unos cuchillos aunque habia mas cosas en la caja

**te lo enviaron tus amigos?** – pregunto sasuke y naruto lo ignoro pues al abrir la laptop había un msn abierto y una conversación

**tu hace tiempo te uniste pero no lo recuerdas** – dice naruto empezando a escribir algo y sasuke lo mira – **un dia antes de que muriera todo tu clan tu mandaste un mensaje de querer cerrar tu cuenta e itachi había hecho lo mismo y ambos recibieron un mensaje donde o perdían la vida o la perdía tu clan e itachi decidió por ambos**

**naruto como sabes eso!?** – pregunta algo alterado sasuke acercándose a naruto y naruto toma un cuchillo

**yo nomas se lo que los demas saben y tu puedes volverlo a saber si te vuelves a inscribir** – dice naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro –** pero esto no sera como con orochimaru donde te fuiste y volviste aquí si tu aceptas es como darle tu alma al diablo pero en vez de diablo es a la estrella negra aceptaras?** – pregunto naruto

**en-en esa pagina saben mas sobre…itachi?** – pregunto sasuke

**de itachi, los akatsukis y de orochimaru** – decia naruto – **sabes todos los que se han unido es porque son malos todos han hecho algo y les han enviado una invitación la cual nunca rechazan pero siempre se necesita un juguete y ahí entran los que reciben invitación falsas**

**shikamaru?** – pregunta sasuke confundido y naruto asiente – **por eso el sabia de esa pagina sin saber de donde la habia visto**

**ya estas empezando a entender sasu-chan** – la mirada de naruto expresaba crueldad – **la red no es un juego es otra vida a la cual te atas y de la cual no te vaz sin dejar una huella en ella** – decia naruto y se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a sasuke – **y que dices sasuke quieres probar otra vida?** – le pregunta al oido

sasuke solo estaba sonrojado y sus ojos se dilataron naruto toma la mano de sasuke y le da el cuchillo

**solo una gota de sangre, un nick y una clave y ya tendras una nueva vida **– naruto lentamente habia pasado los brazo por el cuello de sasuke abrazándolo – **aquí solo te lastimaran si no tienes amigos…si no tienes aliados pero conmigo ya tendrás a muchos de tu lado**

**yo…yo…** - decia sasuke empezando a ver borroso

**solo una prueba y tendrás todo lo que quieras…** - decia naruto

sasuke abrió los ojos se encontraba en su cama y era de día

**que sucedió?** – pregunto sasuke viendo todo a su alrededor y sin poder recordar mucho nada de la noche pasada – **no a de a ver sido nada importante** – dice sasuke y se dirige al baño donde toma un baño, desayuna y sale de casa – **sai ni sakura llegaron…de seguro naruto ya se fue con sus amigos** – dice sasuke con tono de enojo al decir lo ultimo – tendré que ir a la casa de sakura

sasuke al estar dirgiendose a la casa de la haruno empezo a notar que no habia nadie por las calles solo unas cuantas gotas en el suelo

**si voy a pie solo me tardare** – dice sasuke quitandole importancia si habia o no personas asi que sube a los techos – **que…sucedió? **– pregunto sasuke al ver en los techos los cadáveres de los aldeanos mutilados

habia en un techo una gran cantidad mas que en los demas y en ese techo sobre los cadáveres estaban comodamente acostadas unas chicas y de pie estaba el chico que se llamaba kitsune sosteniendo a kakashi del cabello con una mano y con la otra lo golpeaba en el estomago

**mira naruto tu amiguito esta aquí** – dice una de las chicas que tenia cabellos rosas que estaba acostada

naruto se encontraba sobre algo desformándole el rostro a punta de golpes y naruto ve a sasuke y va hacia donde el esta con una sonrisa

**hola sasuke** – dice naruto mientras que sasuke no podia salir de su asombro **– sasuke? Anda di algo!** – dice naruto tranando los dedos en frente del rostro de sasuke

**naruto tu hiciste esto?** – pregunto sasuke

**yo y mis amigos aunque recibí un poco de ayuda del kyuubi** – dice naruto con su sonrisa zorruna

**naruto!** – grito sasuke antes de tumbar a naruto al suelo ponerse sobre el sacando rápidamente un kunai y la pone en el cuello de naruto – **porque lo hiciste?!**

**Todos ellos rompieron reglas!** – dice naruto con un tono asustado y a vista de sasuke se veia incluso inofensivo el no podia haber sido quien habia matado a todos los aldeanos

**Ellos no hicieron nada!** – gritaba sasuke indeciso lo correcto en ese momento era matar a naruto para evitar que matara a todos

**Perdóname sasuke! **– dice naruto cerrando los ojos con fuerza y lagrimas empezaban a recorrer su mejilla – **perdóname sasuke…**

**Los haz matado a todos! Como quieres que te perdone?!** – pregunta sasuke presionando el kunai en el cuello de naruto saliendo un poco de sangre

**Perdóname por favor sasuke…** - dice naruto

Sasuke quita el kunai del cuello de naruto

**Ya no importa naruto** – dice sasuke dandole un beso en la frente y lo abraza de una forma protectora

Alguien toma el kunai que habia lanzado sasuke

**Nick: uchiha-neko** – le entierra el kunai en el cuello – **clave: 5U7R1M13N+0** _(sufrimiento)_ – decia una voz distorsionada

**Agh!** – se queja sasuke abriendo los ojos viendo que se encontraba otra vez en su cama y al tocarse el cuello tenia una pequeña cortada en el cuello la cual habia manchada las sabanas blancas y parte de la almohada

**No es muy temprano como para estar gritando?** – pregunto naruto abriendo la puerta teniendo puestos unos jeans un poco ajustados y una camisa negra ajustada con el signo de nerv en rojo _(busquen evangelion nerv en google si no saben cual es n-n)_

**Na-naruto?** – pregunto sasuke quien al mirar a naruto se sonroja un poco

**A las 9 llegaran sakura y sai yo ya me tengo que ir** – dice naruto

**se puede saber a donde vaz?** – pregunto sasuke tratando de recuperar aquella personalidad seria que siempre habia tenido

**voy a reunirme con unas amigas que después de todo soy miembro del club otaku** – dice naruto saliendo – **por cierto en la sala esta mi laptop y mi celular revisa tu cuenta, contesta el telefono si hay una llamada que sera para ti y bañate que estas manchado de sangre** – dice naruto

sasuke estaba que no comprendía lo que habia sucedido habia sido un sueño? Y porque naruto se comportaba de esa forma tan diferente al naruto extravertido y escandaloso que conocia

**mi…cuenta?** – recordo aquel sueño y lo que habia sucedido en la noche y la apariencia que naruto tenia y solo atina a sonrojarse de sobre manera y a sangrar de la nariz

de esa forma se pone de pie para dirigirse al baño y asi quitarse la sangre seca y darse un baño

**si naruto se quita la mascara de algarabía es asi? O es tan solo otra mascara que se a puesto? **–se preguntaba asi mismo sasuke pero en eso empieza a oirse voces

**sasuke-kun!!!!** – gritaba sakura

**emo!** – dice sai

sasuke sale rapido de la bañera con una toalla en al cintura para vestirse pero en el momento en que salia de la bañera sakura y sai entraban a la habitación y sakura se sonroja y se desmaya

…**U donde la pongo?** – pregunto sai

**Llévala a la sala** – dice sasuke viéndola – **y tu te quedas con ellas mientras me visto –** dice mirando a sai y sai hace lo que dice pero levanta solamente los pies de sakura y se la lleva arrastrando

Sasuke va a su closet y se pone su camisa de cuello ancho y el short y va hacia la sala

Sai se encontraba frente a la laptop viendo la pantalla y sakura estaba en el suelo aun inconciente

**Que haces?** – pregunta sasuke acercándose a sai y ve que en la pantalla estaba un video el cual habia acabado y sai le volvio a poner play mostrando lo que habia soñado sasuke

**Que es esto?** – pregunta sai

**Mi sueño…** - dice sasuke mirando como en ese momento en el video le es enterrado el kunai en el cuello y sasuke pone la mano en su cuello

**Pasaste la prueba uchiha-neko** – dice al final una voz distorsionada

Mientras naruto se encontraba donde antes habian sido atados sasuke y los demas y ahora naruto era el que estaba atado pero solamente de las muñecas y piernas

**Estas seguro?** – pregunta sara quien se encontraba frente a el y junta a el se encontraba la chica que se habia transformado antes en el gif de la muerte y traia una laptop

**Hai** – dice tranquilo naruto y en eso la otra chica le muestra la laptop y una luz cegadora se ve – **haa!!!** – gritaba el cuerpo de naruto quien empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo ardia como si estuviera siendo quemado

Cercas de ellos estaban las demás chicas mirando el suelo con tristeza y los otros dos chicos lo miraban con una mirada que expresaba impotencia

Mientras naruto empezaba a sentir como las cuerdas se apretaban mas y en su cuello aparece un collar el cual igual se empezaba a ajustar y empezando a cruzar la raya de lo peligroso para pasar a la mortal todo lo que lo lastimaba desaparece dejándolo nomás atado y con las heridas de esa forma todos se le acercan y lo desatan y lo bajan con cuidado

**Naruto te encuentras bien?** – pregunto una chica parecida a kitsune, eran gemelos.

**Hai, mitsumi** – dice naruto

**Naruto toma esto cubrirá tus heridas mañana** – dice la chica de cabellos rosas y largos los cuales le llegaban casi hasta los pies y le entra un collar y pulseras de picos a naruto

**Gracias karin Ya se que me pondré mañana de ropa** – dice naruto

Asi levantan un poco a naruto y lo recargan a otro arbol y el chico de cabellos verdes oscuro se acerca al arbol al que antes habia estado naruto

**Es mi turno** – decía asustado y todo se repitió una tortura tras otra hasta que todos, ecepto la chica de la laptop, habían pasado y al terminar un mensaje se había escrito en el árbol

**un temor dibujado en la sombra es revelada por la melancolía de la sonrisa** – kitsune habia dicho lo que decía la frase y los demás la leían una y otra vez

**las frases nos revela una verdad del presente, un secreto del pasado o una decisión para el futuro pero para quien o quienes sera?** – pregunta sara

…………………….

Wi! Todo el cap. Lo escribi hoy y creanme que como se me hizo sificil el motivarme T-T no importa (:

…………………….

Yoko elfen: hora de los reviews!

Kitsune: dios que te hize?

Yoko elfen: el primero es de **kurumi uchiha** y ella quiere un chico zorro kitsune

Kitsune: O.OU pe-pero tambien dice que aun le da miedito y mira aun hay otros reviews contestalos rapido o no veras spiral

Yoko elfen: spiral! 0

Kitsune: el siguiente review es de **darkchibi** y….(lee el papel y se sonroja y yoko elfen se lo quita)

Yoko elfen: ella te mando un beso iuh! Y tambien te quiere jiji

Kitsune: cambiemos de tema eto…dice que la trama es bonita

Yoko elfen: estas rojito

Kitsune: dejame en paz!

Yoko elfen: por cierto tambien recibimos un review de **mireya humbolt**

Kitsune: con lo de chouji como traga yo digo que no tuvo nada que ver su ida al hospital con la computadora

Yoko elfen: que malo y gracias por las felicitaciones!

Kitsune: tambien recibimos un review de **lady sesshoumaru!** n-n y mapache mal teñido de rojo a que zorro te refieres?

Yoko elfen: kitsune capaz que gaara ni se refiere a ti y tu ya lo estas insultando n-nU

Kitsune: y a donde se fue lady sesshoumaru y porque se fue naruto con ella? Tambien quiero ir T-T


	5. webcam

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SECRETO EN RED**

**Capitulo 5.- webcam**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bla bla bla** – lo que dicen

"**Bla bla bla"** - pensamiento

Bla bla bla – accion

_**Bla bla bla**_ – lo que dicen los monitos o lo que dice la pagina

---------------------------

**las frases nos revela una verdad del presente, un secreto del pasado o una decisión para el futuro pero para quien o quienes será?** – pregunta sara

continuamos…

sasuke le habia dado un golpe a sai en la nuca quedando inconciente sai y lo tira por ahí (xD) y sasuke entra a la pagina y entro a la seccion diario donde lo llevo a mas links y el que mas le llamo la atención fue uno que decía diario general y al darle clic todo se puso negro y un recuadro que tenia dia, mes y año y sasuke no puso fecha y solo aparecio un estilo de resumen

_**nosotros hacemos cosas que nos causan dolor solo para proteger a quienes queremos**_

_**hemos hecho un pacto con alguien peor que el diablo.**_

_**el nos dio la razon de existir cada dia y nos dio aliados del que nunca nos separaremos.**_

_**cuando tengo miedo solo tengo que recordarlo y me lleno de valor.**_

_**somos el rechazo y nos vestimos con las telas de la felicidad para ocultar el temor que nos da la soledad.**_

_**perdí el sol en una mañana y en contre un rayo de luz entre las sombras.**_

_**Tengo miedo de estar sola por eso lo obedezco.**_

_**Mis sueños se esfumaron cuando entre a este juego.**_

_**Cada uno dio una frase que oculta nuestro corazón nosotros hacemos cosas las cuales no queremos hacer pero las hacemos por temor de conocer las consecuencias.**_

_**Nosotros creímos al principio que esto era un juego pero después nos dimos cuenta que esto era mas que un juego era la vida, nuestra segunda vida.**_

_**La estrella negra nos prometió felicidad siempre y cuando cumpliéramos sus órdenes e hiciéramos valer la ley en su mundo.**_

_**La mayoría no se arrepiente aun cuando cada cierto tiempo paguemos con dolor en carne y de regalo hallemos paz en nuestras mentes.**_

_**Todos llegamos a esta pagina por medio de un deseo nosotros deseábamos hallar felicidad porque estábamos tristes y esa persona nos dio la llave para entrar a esta pagina pero nadie sabia que esa llave tuviera un precio y el precio fue obedecerlo y nos dan una prueba tan real que si fallas morirás pero si pasas solo habrá sido un sueño.**_

_**Nosotros no sabemos de donde vinimos solo despertamos una mañana en diferentes aldeas y fingimos ser viajeros para no tener problemas pero el viento nos trajo una carta diciéndonos que si queríamos hallar la felicidad solo teníamos que ingresar a una pagina y todos hicimos lo que nos decía y algunos tuvieron un sueño donde alguien especial había matado a los demás otros vieron como los demas se deshacían de esa persona especial y quienes aprobaban seria un sueño pero quien no halla aprobado por completo moriría de todas formas esa persona y si reprobabas morías y de esa forma la mayoría aprobó nadie dudo en perdonar pues la prueba casi siempre consistia en perdonar a aquella persona especial quien haria algo terrible.**_

_**Nadie no comprende porque a quienes intentamos explicar nos consideran unos locos masoquistas pero ellos no saben que no lo hacemos por gusto, nadie lo hace porque les guste, lo hacemos porque es lo correcto nadie quiere probar la cruda verdad de la vida por eso seguimos ordenes**_

La lectura de sasuke es interrumpida cuando alguien toca a su puerta

Sasuke se dirige a la puerta encontrándose de esa forma a shikamaru y los demás quienes entraron como si nada no sin antes saludar a sasuke quien ni siquiera entendía porque ellos entraron a su casa sin permiso pero en eso nota que había 3 mas

**Que hacen ellos aquí?** – pregunta sasuke refiriendose a negi, tenten y rock lee – **mejor dicho que hacen ustedes aquí?** – decia un poco molesto

**En los tejados de los techos se hallaron rastro de sangre** – dice kiba

**Y creímos que tal vez sabría algo naruto** – dice shino

**Y ellos están aquí porque parece ser que tenten sabe algo sobre la pagina - **dice shikamaru

Sasuke va hacia la laptop y cierra todo y luego se la pone enfrente a tenten

Tenten al tener frente a ella la laptop empieza a abrir unas ventanas y a poner unas claves y al final habia ingresado a una pagina la cual tenia un logo que tenia escrito "tierra oculta"

**Esta pagina a intentado encontrar esa pagina** – dice tenten mientras todos observaban la pagina – **yo estoy unida y los intento ayudar buscando información pero nadie a conseguido hallarla** – decía con desilusionada – **pero ustedes la han encontrado! Eso es increíble ni los mejores hackers la han hallado**

**Nosotros no lo consideramos algo increíble** – dice shikamaru – **desde que entramos a esa pagina no a pasado nada bueno**

**Es que ustedes no comprenden la pagina** – decia sin quitar la vista de la laptop – **si los rumores son verdad esa pagina fue creada con magia**

**Magia?** – pregunta hinata viendo

**Hai!** – contesta tenten – **dicen que cuando su poder entra en ti eres capaz de entrar a un mundo nuevo donde tienes una vida nueva también dicen que en esa pagina puedes obtener cualquier cosa que pidas si eres fiel aunque…si rompes las reglas desgracias pasaran**

**Y eso es lo que a pasado aunque no sabemos cuales son las reglas **– dice sasuke y tenten pone una pagina donde se veia como una lista – **estas son**

**Son muchas** – dice kiba

**Pero demasiado sencillas y en mi opinión son difíciles de romper** – dice tenten – **que tan difícil es recordar que no debes de silvar canciones religiosas o que debes de mirar antes de dormir la luna n-n **

**Silbar una canción religiosa?** – pregunta kiba

**Mirar la luna?** – pregunta shino

**Si según es una creencia de la luna y las demás reglas igual son algo extrañas pero sencillas** – dice tenten – **ya me memorice todas las reglas y el porque de cada una** – a todos les sale una gota en la nuca

**Y dinos como es que se supo de esa pagina?** – pregunto shikamaru

**No fue hace mucho tiempo pero recuerdo que era una chica que tenia de nick conejita y ella hizo una grabación la cual se estaba enviando en vivo a una web** – dice tenten

--FLASH BACK--

Tenten parpadeaba al ver un mensaje y leyo en voz alta

**Tenten lo e logrado! Sere feliz! Entra a esta url y veme haz que todos los foros me vean **– leia tenten y le da clic a la url donde veia a su amiga la cual era de cabellos largos y plateados, ojos color miel y con un vestido blanco

_**koonichiwa! Muchos me conocen como conejit Jiji e logrado lo que los demás no han podido e descubierto la FIRE web y me e unido! exactamente a las 10 una chica me visitara! Estoy ansiosa tan solo faltan unos 10 minutos!**_

La chica sonreía y saltaba estaba a distancia de la webcam por eso podía ser grabada y en la parte de abajo tenia un mini Chat en el que todos les estaban animando aunque de igual manera la ofendían pero ella seguía ansiosa y de esa forma pasaron 9 minutos

_**Un minuto mas! Un minuto mas!**_

Decia feliz pero en eso aquel ser que parecía la muerte aparece detrás de ella aunque ella no se daba cuenta y saca su oz la cual pone en el cuello de la chica y esta queda como paralizada empezando a llorar y todos veían aquel momento

_**No llores no te lastimare dulce conejo blanco relájate te llevare a un lugar donde te darán el cariño que nunca te dio aquel hombre, ahora solo cierra tus ojos dulce conejo blanco que nos iremos a casa**_

Una voz aunque era suave y femenina se oía distorsionada por medio de la computadora y al instante todo se pone oscuro por unos 5 minutos y en el Chat todos seguían comentando y preguntando donde estaba y/o preguntando si estaba bien entre otras preguntas pero en eso la oscuridad se va y se veia la habitación vacia y vieja, como si estuviera abandonada, y la webcam al parecer se movia sola y fue moviendo hasta enfocar la computadora y un gif del kyuubi aparece riendo en la pantalla y debajo del kyuubi decia "bye bye" y de esa forma explota la webcam y la computadora

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

**El nombre de esa chica era humiure** – dice triste tenten – **era una amiga del Messenger después de eso según lo que dijeron los ninjas de aquella aldea la empezaron a buscar pero nunca la hallaron y poco después el video fue subido a youtube donde todos vieron el video y les entraba curiosidad se saber mas**

Todos miraron el suelo sientiendose mal y tenten habrio la pagina de youtube donde busco un video y les mostro aquel video el cual tenia musica de fondo la cancion kizunairo de chieko kawabe y el nick de quien lo subio era sombra

**No se quien sea esta persona pero ha subido mas videos donde vuelve a aparecer humiure y otras personas en una casa o en un bosque jugando, entrenando o lastimándose a ellos mismos** – decia mientras todos veian el video pero a la vez escuchaban a tenten – **sombra siempre sube los videos tristes con esa cancion y los felices con una cancion llamada candy baby de chieko kawabe pero en los videos donde estan en una casa pone de fondo la cancion the World de nightmare **_(opening 1 de death note n-n)_

**Pon un video de la casa** – dice sasuke y tenten hace lo que dice

Al inicio sale un fondo negro y unas letras blancas que decían "Casa: humiure" y luego se quita eso para aparecer una sala donde había gente jugando, comiendo o estando con una laptop y todos tenían el rostro pixeleado excepto humiure y el video estaba rápido haciendo imposible entender lo que decían pero si veían como de repente una de las personas intentaba atrapar a humiure y traía en mano un machete y empezaba a destrozar todo pero humiure al parecer era lo suficiente rápida pero algo negro envolvía a la otra persona impidiéndole que se moviera y empezando a ser estrujado por la cosa negra y siendo soltada después de un rato y aquella persona se iba terminando asi el video

Shikamaru tomo la laptop y le movio un poco a la bara del tiempo del video y le puso pausa dejándolo en una parte donde se veia la sala vacia y les mostro la pantalla

**Que tiene?** – pregunto kiba

**Miren bien esto** – señala un cuadro el cual no se veia muy bien **– no quiten la vista de esa parte **– dice shikamaru para luego ponerle play y asi mostrar como a ese cuadro le daba un poco de luz pero pronto la luz ya no se ve y se puede ver una fotografía del 4to. Hokage

Porque hay una foto del cuarto hokage? – pregunta kiba

No lo se – contesta shikamaru y siguen observando la pantalla y algo los distrajo un ruido que provenía de los estómagos de todos pero mas que nada resonaba de uno y todos miraron a sakura quien despertó al igual que sai

**Que sucedió?** – sai se pone de pie

**Te golpe y caíste inconciente** – dice sasuke tranquilo

**Maldito emo** – dijo sai mirándolo molesto – **nomas por eso sasuke pagara la pizza!** – de esa forma todos dijeron al mismo tiempo si

**Yo no voy a pagar nada** – dice molesto sasuke

**Pero sasuke somos tus invitados por eso nos tienes que dar comida** – dice kiba sonriendo

**Pero yo no los invite! Ustedes entraron como si nada a mi casa** – decia sasuke sin perder su tono de enojo

Por desgracia de sasuke todos lo ignoraron

**kiba cual es el numero de la pizzería? **– pregunto sai mientras tomaba el telefono xD

**6-30-30-00** – dice kiba

**Si, bueno?...queremos…** - sar es interrumpido por

**5 pizzas! 2 que sean mitad mexicana y mitad hawaiana las otras 2 mitad peperoni y mitad con champiñones y la otra que sea de jamon! –** gritaba kiba al telefono

**Ollo eso?** – pregunto sai alejando a kiba – **de acuerdo sabe donde vive uchiha sasuke?...una fangirl?...gratis?...de acuerdo sasuke recibira las pizzas** – sai cuelga – **sasuke tu recibiras las pizzas o si no te las cobraran –o-**

**Maldito sai hijo de Michael jakson** – decia molesto sasuke

…………………….

Yoko elfen: me tarde la eternidad porque me faltaba motivación T-T

Kitsune: tuve unas buenas vacaciones –w-

Yoko elfen: por cierto hare cosplay! El 25 de este mes y sera de digi charat

…………………….

Yoko elfen: time time review!

Kitsune: ni muerto me pongo lo que se pusieron los de megatokyo

Yoko elfen: malo bueno contestemos los reviews!

Kitsune: el primero es de **lady sesshoumaru!** Ya no leeras el fanfic? T-T me abandonaras?! (pone cara de cachorrito kawaii)

Yoko elfen: eres raro kitsune y gaara tu no le des ideas! O.ó o hago que te paso algo mucho mejor que lo de mi otro fanfic (cara diabolica y pervertido)

Kitsune: O.Olll eso no se olle nada bueno yei! Al mapache teñido de rojo le ira mal!

Yoko elfen: el siguiente review es de **la eriel 16**! eto…la eriel intente tratar de explicar aunque sea un poco el fic en este cap. Por eso me retrase y creo que no se le entendió gomenasai U-U

Kitsune: la eriel mas o menos trata el fanfic de que hay un ser quien invita a las personas malas para juntarse y empezar a crear un mundo en la red de Internet y para divertirse engañan a personas para que vean la pagina de Internet porque siempre pasara que romperan una regla y asi los lastimaran o torturaran pero tambien hay personas buena unidas como naruto y de esa forma sus amigos intentaran ayudar a naruto aunque al hacer eso ellos tambien empezaran a ingresar a aquel lugar

Yoko elfen: el siguiente review es de…**torishira** n-n por esta vez le perdono la vida a sai owó xD solamente matan a las personas o los castigan si se dan cuenta jiji

Kitsune: si sirve de algo no intentes comprender lo que dijo yoko porque a ella no se le entiende nada

Yoko elfen: y tambien recibimos otro review de Mireya humbolt wi!

Kitsune: hey ya fuiste a visitar al medico? Que ya andas diciendo cosas raras como esta loca

Yoko elfen: no estoy loca! Y no le digas nada malo! Y gracias jiji n-n


	6. Pijamada

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SECRETO EN RED**

**Capitulo 6.- pijamada**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bla bla bla** – lo que dicen

"**Bla bla bla"** - pensamiento

Bla bla bla – accion

_**Bla bla bla**_ – lo que dicen los monitos o lo que dice la pagina

---------------------------

**Maldito sai hijo de Michael jakson** – decia molesto sasuke

continuamos…

en menos de 5 segundos alguien tocaba la puerta y sasuke al abrir la puerta ve a una chica con el traje de pizzera babeando y con las cajas de las pizzas

**sa-sasuke-kun!** – dice la chica con los ojos de corazon

…**U** – sasuke toma las cajas pero al hacerlo toca casi era un rose lo de tocar los dedos de la chica y esta se desmaya y sasuke mira a todos lados y cierra la puerta

**Aquí…** - cuando se dio cuenta ya todos habian comido de la pizza quedando apenas 2 rebanadas de la mexicana las cuales se comió sasuke de mal humor – **váyanse de mi casa** – dice de mal humor dándose cuenta que ya era muy noche

Todos en eso se miraron y miraron la sala la cual era muy amplia y sonrieron cosa que preocupo a sasuke

**Pijamada!!!** – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y de esa forma se empezaron a acomodar y sasuke dicidio ahorrarse palabras mirando como todos se acomodaban

**Me hire a mi habitación** – dice sasuke dirigiéndose a su cuarto pero en eso kiba le da un almohadazo

**Guerra de almohadas!** – grita tenten y en ese momento sasuke le da un almohadazos en la cara a kiba y de esa forma empieza una guerra la cual no termino hasta que dieron las 12 y media pero solamente se detuvieron al ver un rastro de sangre el cual no estaba antes

**Alguien…esta sangrando?** – pregunto sakura mirando a los demas quienes negaron

La preocupación y curiosidad de todos los llevo a una habitación al seguir el rastro de sangre y todos miraron a sasuke

**Es la habitación de naruto** – dice para luego tocar la puerta pero no hubo contestación y sasuke lo intento varias veces golpeando la puerta mas fuerte que la anterior

**Nani?** – pregunto naruto abriendo lo suficiente la puerta como para nomas ver su ojos y varias cadenitas para que nadie intentara abrir mas de lo debido

**Naruto-kun estas bien?** – pregunto hinata preocupada

**Hai** – contesta naruto con un tono de voz inexpresivo

**Abre la puerta** – dijo shikamaru y naruto en vez de abrirla la iba a cerrar

**Naruto estamos teniendo una pijamada en la sala de sasuke no vienes?** – pregunto kiba como si nada pasara aun cuando sus ojos revelaban preocupación al igual que los ojos de los demas

**Una pijamada? Mmm…esta bien bajare en un rato mas tan solo me ponga la pijama** – contesta naruto para luego cerrar la puerta

Todos volvieron a la sala donde se sentaron y estuvieron un largo rato en silencio

**Si intentamos hablar con el sobre FIRE WEB el nos evitara** – dice ten ten

**Tienes razon pero es nuestro amigo y nos preocupa** – dice sai

Los demas iban a comentar mas cosas si no fuera por unos pasos y todos voltearon viendo al naruto se siempre sonriendo con una camisa negra con su sello dibujado en naranja en la camisa estando en boxers y con su gorro para dormir y trayendo puesto unas pulseras y un collar de picos y unos calcetines un poco largos

**Gomen ne no habia visto que habia chicas dattebayo** – dice sonriendo naruto

Hinata estaba exageradamente sonrojada mientras que ten ten rie bajito y sakura se pone de pie

**Naruto ponte unos pantalones!!!** – grita molesta

**Dejalo sakura que no hay nada nuevo que no hallan visto antes con otro chico** – dice tranquilo sasuke

**Mas bien no tiene nada que tenga un chico** – dice burlon kiba

**Claro que tengo! Dattebayo!** – grita molesto naruto comportándose como el naruto de siempre

**Naruto tiene razon kiba** – dice sai – **pero esta muy chiquito por eso no se ve!**

Todos estallaron en risas mientras naruto hacia pucheros

**Yo-yo no la tengo chiquita!** – grita naruto molesto – **lo probare!** – en eso todos lo voltean a ver y en ese momento naruto se baja el boxer

**Kiaaa!!** – grita hinata, ten ten y sakura

**Naruto!** – gritan todos los chicos y sasuke se lanza contra naruto

**Usuratonkachi! Estas tonto o que?! hay chicas aquí!** – dice mientras estaba sentado sobre el intentando subirle el boxer aunque de cierto forma eso parecería todo lo contrario

**Wai! Yaoi!!!** – dice feliz ten ten mientras veia a sasuke y a naruto

**Te ayudo sasuke!** – dice sonriendo sai y va pronto hacia a naruto y le empieza a quitar la camisa

**Alejense!** – gritaba naruto mientras todos miraban a sai, sasuke y naruto

Por la mentes de todos no pasaba nada sano y a algunos chorritos de sangre salian de sus narices pero en eso se abre la puerta de golpe y entrando de esa forma gaara, kankuro y temari quienes se quedan petrificados al ver aquella escena donde parecia que sasuke y sai iban a violar a naruto porque este por lo que oian desde afuera los 3 ninjas de la aldea de la arena naruto se oponia

La arena quita a sasuke y a sai de encima de naruto siendo que los 3 habian quedado quietos igual que los demas

**Arigato gaara! Dattebayo** – dice naruto poniendose de pie tomándole las manos a gaara con chorritos de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

**Puedes seguirmelo agradeciendo pero subete ya el boxer y acomódate la camisa** – dice gaara tranquilo y naruto se averguenza y se lanza detrás del sillon donde se acomoda la ropa y luego sale de detrás del sillon – **que hacen aquí? Dattebayo n-n**

**vinimos a visitar a algunos de ustedes pero supimos que todos estaban en la casa del uchiha asi que vinimos hacia aquí y que suerte que hallamos entrado en este momento o si no te hubieran violado naruto** – dice temari

**hey! Yo no lo iba a violar tan solo le intentaba subir el boxer porque el baka se los bajo solamente para demostrar que tenia** – dice molesto sasuke

**en serio Sasuke emo? Parecia que lo ibas a hacer con el asi que por eso me les uni** - dice sai

naruto mira con mirada asesina a sai y a sasuke escondiéndose detrás de gaara quien tenia unos ojos que expresaba monotonía pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa

**y que es lo que hacen?** – pregunta kankuro quien lo pregunta dirigiendose a la cocina

**tenemos una pijamada!** – dice feliz ten ten

**una pijamada?! Podemos quedarnos?! De paso que protegemos a naruto de esos violadores jiji** – dice temari

**no** – dice sasuke

**claro!** – contestan los demas y de esa forma se unen a esa pijamada los 3 ninjas de la arena

**naruto me prestas tu collar?** – pregunta gaara viendo el collar de picos que tenia naruto en el cuello

**eto…gomen no me gusta quitarmelo dattebayo jeje** – dice naruto buscando alguna excusa

**vamos dejame verlo** – gaara pone las manos en el cuello de naruto para quitarselo pero naruto se oponia

**ho! Cierto no lo habia visto donde las conseguiste?** – pregunto kiba acercandose

**me prestas unas de tus pulseras?** – pregunta shikamaru

**a mi prestame la otra naruto** – contesta negi y de esa forma naruto vuelve a ser acosado y rodeado por casi todos los chicos quienes le intentaban quitar las pulseras y el collar mientras naruto se oponia

**anda naruto préstanoslas no las romperemos** – dice kiba y se las logran quitar haciendo que caega sentado en el suelo y de esa forma ven que naruto tenia marcas eran las que se habia hecho cuando lo ataron al arbol

todos miraron las cicatrices impactando principalmente a gaara y a temari mientras que kankuro no sabia pues se habia ido a la cocina

**naruto que te sucedió?** – pregunto preocupado gaara aun cuando no lo expresara

**nada que les importe** – se pone de pie tranquilamente utilizando aquel tono inexpresivo – **quiero que dejen en la mesita mis pulsera y collar lo ocupare mañana **- naruto se dirige a su habitación pero gaara lo detiene poniendo una barrera de arena frente a el y naruto suspira - **ahórrate la molestia de detenerme que no lo lograras con esta basura**

naruto toca la arena y esta cae al suelo y naruto se va a su habitación

**que le sucede a naruto?** – pregunto gaara

**lo que sucede…-** dice sasuke algo triste y de esa forma le cuenta todo lo sucedido

cuando sasuke termino de contarle se empezaron a oir unas risas, una de kankuro y la otra de naruto aunque esta se oia un poco diferente, y se oia musica hardcore de la habitación de naruto

**naruto tiene doble personalidad o que?** – pregunta mas que harta sakura pero fue ignorada pues todos fueron a la habitación y pegando el oido a la puerta para oir de lo que hablaban

**me gustan los cuchillos con mucho filo** – dice kankuro – **mira siempre llevo este conmigo**

**lindo cuchillo aunque yo prefiero los de piquitos** – dice naruto

**zorrito ya me caiste bien!** – decia animado – **mira lo que puedo hacer con estos cuchillos**

**sugoii!** – decia divertido naruto – **ahora mira esto!**

**yo no podria hacerlo** – decia Kankuro impresionado y luego se oye como varios cuchillos caen al suelo

**ne, marionetista creo que te gustara una pagina de internet** -

**una pagina? De que es?** –

**para que te lo digo mejor te la mostrare mañana veras como no podras dejar de entrar** – dice naruto y a todos los de afuera se les helo la sangre pues el unico que no estaba enterado era kankuro por ir a la cocina de sasuke

**na!...** – iba a gritar temari pero de sus labios no salia ninguna palabra estaban totalmente inmóviles todos los que se encontraban afuera no podian tampoco pronunciar alguna palabra pero se ollo un sonido que provenia de la sala


	7. Final

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SECRETO EN RED**

**Capitulo 7.- Final**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bla bla bla** – lo que dicen

"**Bla bla bla"** - pensamiento

Bla bla bla – accion

_**Bla bla bla**_ – lo que dicen los monitos o lo que dice la pagina

---------------------------

**na!...** – iba a gritar temari pero de sus labios no salia ninguna palabra estaban totalmente inmóviles todos los que se encontraban afuera no podian tampoco pronunciar alguna palabra pero se ollo un sonido que provenia de la sala

Continuamos…

empieza sonar la melodía let me be with you de chobits el cual era la tonada de celular que tenia naruto

**sasuke contesta es para ti** – grita naruto desde adentro de la habitación

sasuke se dirige a la sala y detrás de el todos sus amigos, al llegar a la sala toma el celular contestando

**habla sasuke** – contesta un poco serio y del otro lado solo empezo a oirse interferencia

**sasu-neko mira la laptop te queremos visitar!** – sasuke iba a revisar la laptop pero en eso recuerda lo que le habia contado naruto y lanza la laptop contra la pared rompiendose oyendose del otro lado del celular un grito

**porque hiciste eso?** – pregunto tenten acercandose a los restos de la laptop de los cuales salia sangre – **sangre?!**

Sasuke sale corriendo de la casa y lo siguen negi junto con gaara y sai el resto se queda en la casa y van a la habitación de naruto entrando pero no habia nadie solo se oia el sonido del cd girando en la gravadora

**Donde esta naruto?** – pregunto hinata

**Donde esta kankuro!?** – pregunta temari y en ese instante sus miradas se enfocan en la ventana

Mientras sasuke corria hacia el bosque donde antes habia sido atado a los arboles

**Sasuke a donde vas?** – pregunta negi intentando alcanzar a sasuke aunque no podia era mas rapido

corria mas y mas rapido dejandolos atrás pronto, llegando al lugar sasuke miraba en todas direcciones pero algo empezaba a suceder

**son alucinaciones?...** – se pregunta a si mismo viendo el lugar

gaara, negi y sai llegan al lugar viendo su alrededor esta cubierto de luces que poco a poco empezaron tomar forma y mas en frente de sasuke se encontraba naruto pero mas pequeño y transparente hablando con itachi el cual vestia la misma ropa que tenia puesta el dia en que mato al clan e igual estaba transparentes, ambos conversaban y en eso itachi le da el papel a naruto y se va de ahí

**que fue eso?** – pregunto negi sin comprender y en eso se deshace el naruto que se veia y se mostraba otro naruto un poco mas grande

**porque sonries naruto?** – aquel naruto estaba comiendo con sara y los demas

**hoy consegui mi bandana miren!** – decia feliz – **era de iruka sensei y ahora es mia!** – gritaba de emocion y todos lo felicitaban abrazandolo ecepto la chica que tenia la laptop la cual sonrie

**naruto-kun descubri de quien era la prediccion** – deja de sonreir

**cual prediccion?** – pregunta naruto y todos dejan de festejar poniendo atención a la niña

**los 3 amigos se uniran pero uno por una venganza uno se ira el segundo por unos años se ira dejando al tercero de discípulo del 5to.** – dice leyendo

se vuelve a deshacer la imagen formándose otra donde esta naruto llorando

**maldición! Porque se tuvo que ir ese teme!?** – decia a gritos incado golpeando el suelo estando frente a el sara colocando unas cartas en el suelo y volteando unas

**naruto-kun…llegaras a un final feliz pero antes tendras que pasar por gran dolor** – naruto entristece mas y sara suspira – **alegrate te hira mejor a ti**

**que te dice a ti el destino** – pregunto naruto mirando a sara aun con lagrimas en los ojos

**que yo no tendre placer en la vida solo morire y seguire al servicio de la estrella negra – dice mirando a otro lado con tristeza** – naruto la felicidad viene y va nunca habra felicidad eterna ni tristeza eterna asi que sonrie que es lo que nos anima cada dia a todos nosotros -** sonrie**

**hai sara-chan** – sonrie de aquella forma tan radiante en que siempre lo habia hecho – **ne sara tu te haz enamorado alguna vez?**

**No, naruto te gusta alguien?** – pregunta sara curiosa

**Creo que si…porque ahora que sasuke se fue siento un gran vacio y tristeza dentro de mi** – contesta naruto con tristeza mirando el suelo

Sasuke miraba atento a naruto

**Naruto yo tambien te amo** – dice sasuke en susurro

Volvieron a desaparecer y las luces caen al suelo iluminandose y de el sale como una persona cubierta por una manta blanca y extiende su mano hacia sasuke y por su mano se notaba que era una mujer joven y de piel muy clara. Sasuke se acerca y toma la mano

**Haaa!** – siente un gran dolor en la mano el cual iba subiendo y extendiendose por todo su cuerpo tanto asi era el dolor que no puede evitar desmayarse

Tiempo habia pasado y sasuke habre los ojos estaba en un lugar oscuro y habia 2 luces una lo iluminaba a el la otra estaba un poco alejada e iluminaba al ser al que le habia tomado la mano

**En verdad lo amas?** – pregunta aquel ser con una voz suave oyendo sasuke como si estuviera cercas

**En verdad lo amo?** – se pregunta sasuke mirando hacia donde estaba aquel ser

**Si el muere te hara falta? Si el hiciera tu mayor temor realidad lo perdonarias?** – pregunta aquel ser

**Yo…"si naruto muriera…si naruto me lastimara…"…si** – contesta sasuke

**Lo dejarias ir?** – sasuke miraba aquel ser sin saber responder – **si se quiere alejar de ti tu lo permitirias? Si el se enamora de alguien mas lo aceptarias?**

No…no! No! Yo no permitire que naruto se aleje de mi! – grita sasuke todo lo que sentia lo expresaba todo era tan claro no mentia, aquel lugar hacia que aquel sarcasmo y frialdad característico en sasuke se desvaneciera

**Sabes…naruto esta cansado de todos los problemas que han sucedido y para que su querida aldea no vuelva a saber de mi, la estrella negra, decidio venir a un lugar donde el vivira eternamente con las personas que se han unido a mi** – contesta sin cambiar su tono de voz

**Que?! eso…eso no es posible! Naruto el no se hiria por algo asi** – contesta sasuke alterandose

**Su sustituto sera kankuro y mientras tu estas inconciente el esta entrando a ese mundo y sabes nunca podra salir de el** – sasuke corre hacia aquel ser pero antes de tocarlo despierta estando en el mismo lugar siendo sacudido por negi, gaara no estaba

sasuke al instante se pone de pie empezando a correr nuevamente

**sasuke tenemos que esperar a gaara el fue por los demas!** – dice negi

**no hay tiempo** – dice siguiendo corriendo y detrás de el va negi pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que llegan a un lugar muy oscuro donde habia una luz – **naruto! detente!**

Naruto tenia cortadas en las muñecas y en las puntas de los dedos, se encontraba escribiendo en la laptop y alrededor de el estaban todos aquello a los que naruto llamaba amigos inconcientes y en el momento en que sasuke dice su nombre voltea a ver y sonrie sin dejar de escribir

**sasuke pienso que fue una estupidez el irte a buscar y forzarte a venir a la aldea** – sonrie de una forma triste y sasuke intenta acercarse pero al acercarse en su cuerpo empezaba a sentir gran dolor mas no se detenia – **y lamento el haberte involucrado en esto**

**usuratonkachi! No me importa eso, no me importa si tengo que meterme en mas problemas asi si a cambio sigo estando junto a ti** – aun cuando no estuviera herido el dolor era insoportable lagrimas recorrian las mejillas de sasuke pero no se detenia

**naruto!** – grita sakura llegando con los demas presenciando aquello y la luz de la pantalla de la laptop se volvia mayor

**naruto…** - dice sasuke antes de desmayarse volviendo pronto a abrir los ojos estando frente a una aldea en la cual nunca habia estado

**ne sasuke mira!** – naruto corre hacia el tomandolo de la mano y empezando a correr por la aldea hasta llegar a una casa – **aquí vivire desde ahora!** – decia naruto feliz

**es bonita la casa** – sonrie y ve a su alrededor viendo a distancia itachi junto con kisame en un pequeño puesto de comida riendo y hablando muy animados y ve en otra direccion viendo asi al 3er. Hokage y a orochimaru al parecer caminando tranquilamente mientras orochimaru le hablaba sobre algo

**yo aquí planeo vivir, aquí yo sere muy feliz** – voltea a ver a sasuke con una sonrisa

sasuke sentia feliz y relajado estando ahí viendo aquel lugar y luego mira a naruto y sonrie

**pero aquí te falta algo o alguien…** - sonrie

2 años han pasado en el que la tecnología a avanzado y en el que han ocurrido muchas cosas

**Sakura-sama le traere mas te** – una ninja sale de la oficina de la hokage de la cual ahora sakura era la nueva hokage

**Como a cambiado todo…** - sakura miraba por la ventana y tenia en su escritorio una computadora de la cual suena un zumbido – **are?** – voltea y revisa la comp. – **baka naruto** – sonrie

En la pantalla se veia un gif de sakura cuando era niña sentada en una banca estando como en un parque y se veia a un naruto de niño hablandole sonriendo y un sasuke niño con su cara de amargado (xD) sakura se pone unos audifonos con micrófono

**Koonichiwa naruto** – saluda sakura sonriendo

**Ne, ne sakura-chan hace mucho que no hablamos!** – se oia la voz de naruto y el gif de naruto sonrie

**Naturalmente ahora estoy mas ocupada y cuando voy a tu casa siempre aparece un letrero que dice no disponible** – la sakura que estaba en la pantalla pone cara de enojada

**Debe de ser un problema del sistema** – se oye la voz de naruto nerviosa y se veia el gif nervioso

**Un error del sistema si claro recuerda que yo ya los vi cuando a sasuke se le olvido configurar la casa para que nadie entrara** – dice sakura riendose un poco

El gif de sasuke toma la mano de naruto y empieza a caminar alejandose

**Hey sasuke, naruto les tengo una mision!** – dice sakura – **vengan pronto a mi oficina!**

**Antes aclarare algo con naruto** – dice sasuke desapareciendo el gif de naruto y sasuke

**Oe! Teme porque hiciste eso!?** – naruto estaba en la casa de sasuke en su habitación viendo que sasuke habia apagado la computadora – **sa-sasuke no hagas eso…tenes que ir con…sakura…**

Sasuke se encontraba detrás de naruto abrazandolo por la cintura y lamiendole el cuello

**No le importara si nos tardamos unos 15 minutos o una hora** – sonrie malicioso mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de naruto

**No…sasuke…ha!** – un gemido sale de los labios de naruto cuando sasuke acaricia por sobre la ropa el miembro de naruto

**Anda, solo sera por esta vez** – le hablaba al oido con una voz sexy

**Solo si soy seme esta vez** – dice entre gemidos y sasuke se le queda mirando

…**sabes se me hace mejor dar que recibir**- dice sasuke mientras llevaba a naruto a la cama donde empiezan aquel juego que tanto les gustaba tanto a ambos

La pantalla de la computadora se habre el Windows media player y se ve un video de alguien estando en el prado bajo un arbol cubriendole la sombra del arbol el cuerpo haciendo imposible distinguir si era hombre o mujer

**Si tan solo no hubiera renunciado a el y a aquel mundo tal vez yo… seria tan feliz como ellos dos** – la camara de la computadora se mueve un poco enfocando a sasuke y a naruto – **pero de que sirve soñar?...si no se volvera realidad** – la voz provenia de la comp. Aunque no se escuchaba por rechindos de la cama y los gemidos de naruto – **demo eso no me impedira divertirme** – empieza a ser grabada aquella escena incluyendo el audio

El video de la persona se pone en negro y un signo de admiración aparece a lado del titulo del video marcando que no se podia ver aunque eso no impedia que se viera el titulo el cual era estrella negra

FIN

…………………….

Yoko-elfen: -.-

Kitsune:…….

Cri cri cri

Kitsune: emm…yoko di algo que es el ultimo capitulo . 

Yoko-elfen: -.-…no me gustaron estos 2 capitulos estan del asco tarde una eternidad asi que me siento avergonzada por eso ;-; pero es que revisaba constantemente el fic y no sabia ni que hacerle siempre escribia algo y lo borraba nada me gustaba T-T

Kitsune: sera razonable entonces si se quejan y te quieren matar por el final?

Yoko-elfen: si T-T pero lo bueno es que llevo tiempo pensando en un nuevo fic tal vez corto tal vez largo no tengo idea pero ya hize el primer cap. En cuanto suba estos 2 capitulos subire el nuevo fanfic jiji n.n

…………………….


End file.
